When Tension Runs Deep
When Tension Runs Deep is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth case of the season as well the thirtieth case overall. It is featured as the sixth case set in the Futuristic World: 4019 district of Parinaita. Plot After the events of the last case, the team quickly went to the Retro-tech building to see if the killer was there. After signing in and Martyn going ahead and waiting for them. they talked to the CEO of the Unwanted company, Hamlet Lukis Osborne, who didn't seem happy that they had brought an "Unwanted" with them. However, after some "Convincing", he let them through and Samuel and the player, along with Expaei, went to Martyn's work table, only to find him bloody and dead on the floor. They choose to investigate and filed 3 more suspects, along with Hamlet, They filed Goth girl, Lucy Pgram, Mystery woman and criminal, May Olia and finally, and to everyone surprise and Expaei's amazement, Tom Mikoja. After they finished talking to the suspects and got the results from the lab. Samuel found Tom and Expaei flirting, but he carried on recapping the case before they heard a yell of anger coming from Hamlet's office and shots being fired! They quickly ran upstairs to see what the shots were. They then found Candy Jamless shot to death, right next to Knox's brother, Viktor Von Ties. They were all confused about how this could have happened but them Samuel remembered that Viktor was told to come to the building to get proof of evil doings. At that minute, someone came in, demanding answers about why Samuel and the player were standing over the bodies. They explained themselves and he seemed happy. He introduced himself as safety officer, Geoffrey Howville. After talking to him and the other suspects. They headed outside, six murders in the investigation now and no leads as to who murdered all of the poor souls. Suddenly, and without warning, a piece of the Time Crystal that went missing a few days ago started to fall towards Samuel and the player, threatening to crush them alive! They quickly got out of the way but Samuel let out a scream of pain, the crystal had clearly gave him a cut on his finger, luckily they managed to heal it. They then carried on investigating and found everything they needed. After that, they arrested May Olia for the murders of Martyn Xoilin, Viktor Von Ties, Candy Jamless, Charles Time, Abanoub Lapis and Flame Cold. They quickly ran to May but they found the door locked. Samuel then tried to smash the doors open but May came and leaned on the door and revealed that they won't coming in. Samuel then started asking her questions as to why she murdered all them people, the player could see the large time crystal and the 6 bodies of their friends. May simply laughed evilly and revealed that she was doing what she was MADE to do, bring the God of Time to life! Samuel then stopped and watched her and asked her to repeat herself, she did that and her reason stayed the same. She revealed that to bring the God of Time to life, she needed six bodies, a time crystal and blood from a time traveller, she the said sorry for dropping the time crystal on them earlier, but they were getting to close to the truth and needed to be shut up. At this point, May grabbed a bottle with Samuel's blood in it and started to walk backwards. Samuel, Expaei and the player begged for May to stop. But she wasn't listening and she poured it on the time crystal, which started to glow a bright blue. She then got out a piece of paper and read something. Samuel's pleased for her to think and stop getting louder, but it was too late. The time crystal started flying up and cracks began to appear and then, without warning, the glass door broke from a powerful blast and something escaped and May was laughing madly, revealing that the god was now alive and waiting to destroy anything in it's path! After they arrested May for her crime, Geoffrey came in saying they had a problem with some missing children. Samuel wondered how this was connected to the issues they were having with the "God of Time" but they found, by looking at a complain form, and talked to a parent, who was called Glora Marle, she reported that her kid went missing after he played some games online, which were made by Retro-tech. However, before they could ask Glora more questions, her next door neighbour, Sirius Goodwin, came and blamed Retro-tech for every single problem in the world. After calming down both the parents, they went to the Retro-tech building and found a strange helmet. They fixed it and send it to Ra. After going back to the results, Ra reported that the helmet was a brainwashing helmet and that May used it on 238 children. Samuel was shocked by this number and wondered what she was up to. After finishing talking to Ra and went to hand their report to Geoffrey, who was confused and scared because of the 238 kids suddenly getting brainwashed or something like that. Samuel told him to say calm. Suddenly, at that point, Expaei came in crying and wanting to talk to Samuel and the players. When they did, Expaei told them that Tom went to town to buy him something but never came back, even though he said he would be back an hour after leaving. Samuel tried to calm Expaei down and went to look for Tom. They found a locked tablet, which they unlocked pretty fast and found some footage. They send it to Ra, who reported that the footage was of Tom not feeling so good and some weird things happening to him. Expaei, not caring to be careful or anything, choose to go to Tom. When they found it, Tom was lying on the ground and Expaei went up to him and asked if he was alright. Tom gave out a little laugh and let Expaei get him up, to which he muttered something and then told Expaei to get home. Expaei asked why, scared for Tom, and Tom grabbed his hands and told them that a monster was awaking inside of him, the God of Time. Expaei stepped back and tripped, sitting on the floor, not believing it to be true. Tom grabbed Expaei and begged for him to head home before it was too late. Expaei, in tears, kissed Tom and then stood back. Tom then looked at Expaei and smiles, but seemed different. However, a second later, Tom screamed in a voice, not like his own, calling the brainwashed kids to destroy the Unwanted Company and suddenly 238 kids came out, getting closer to the player, Samuel and Expaei, ready to kill! Summary Victim *'Martyn Xoilin' (Found dead at his workshop at Retro-tech) *'Viktor Von Ties' (Found shot in the CEO's office) *'Candy Jamless' (Found next Viktor, shot to death) Murder weapon *'Champagne bottle' *'Shotgun' Killer *'May Olia' Suspects Hamlet_Lukis_Osborne_suspect_complete.png|Hamlet Lukis Osborne Lucy_Pgram_suspect_complete.png|Lucy Pgram Tom_Mikoja_suspect_complete.png|Tom Mikoja Tom_Mikoja_AI_WTRD.png|Tom Mikoja, as he appears in Future Relations. May_Olia_suspect_complete_3.png|May Olia Geoffrey_Howville_suspect_complete.png|Geoffrey Howville Quasi-suspects Glora_Marle_quasi.png|Glora Marle Sirius_Goodwin_quasi.png|Sirius Goodwin Expaei_Ties_quasi.png|Expaei Ties Killer's Profile *The killer believes in Urban legends. *The killer plays "War of the North". *The killer eats candy apples. *The killer is female. *The killer has AB- blood. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Retro-Tech's Entrance (Clue: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Retro-Tech visitor's pass; New suspect: Hamlet Lukis Osborne) *Speak with Hamlet Lukis Osborne to get clearance into the building (New crime scene: Martyn's workshop table) *Investigate Martyn's workshop table (Clues: Victim's body, signed plans, Locked safe; Victim Identified: Martyn Xoilin) *Investigate Retro-Tech's Entrance again (Prerequisite: Investigate Martyn's workshop table; Clues: Broken bottle, Dirty wanted poster) *Examine Signed plans (Result: Name; New suspect: Lucy Pgram) *Question Lucy about being in the building at the time of the murder. *Examine Locked safe (Result: Faded entrance checklist) *Examine Faded entrance checklist (Result: Familiar name; New suspect: Tom Mikoja) *See why Tom is in the 41st century. *Examine Dirty Wanted poster (Result: Criminal revealed; New suspect: May Olia) *Arrest May for being a wanted criminal. *Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Champagne bottle) *Analyse Champagne bottle (09:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Champagne bottle; Attribute: The killer plays "War of the North") *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes in Urban legends) *Move onto chapter 2 (No star) Chapter 2 *Investigate CEO's Office (Clues: Viktor's body, Candy's body) *Analyse Viktor's and Candy's body (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Candy Apples; New suspect: Geoffrey Howville) *Ask Geoffrey Howville about the safety problem (Profile Updated: Geoffrey believes in Urban Legends and plays "War of the North"; New crime scene: Worker's vending Machine) *Investigate Worker's vending Machine (Clues: Ripped paper, locked chest, Eye scanner) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Faded page) *Examine Faded page (Result: "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING LUCY!?") *Ask Lucy about her interest in Urban Legends (Profile Updated: Lucy believes in Urban Legends, plays "War of the North" and eats candy apples) *Examine Eye scanner (Result: Data) *Analyse eye scanner data (03:00:00) *Question May about trying to break into the Retro-tech lab (Profile: May believes in Urban Legends, plays "War of the North" and eats candy apples) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Gun) *Analyse Gun (09:00:00; Second murder weapon filed: Shotgun) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hamlet's desk (Clues: Locked CCTV, Strange puzzle, Faded paper) *Examine Locked CCTV (Result: Footage) *Analyse Footage (09:00:00) *Ask Hamlet about the "Big mistake" he made (Profile Updated: Hamlet believes in Urban Legends and eats candy apples) *Examine Strange Puzzle (Result: "ME AND EXPAEI, UNWANTED CHILDREN, TOGETHER AT LAST!") *Question Tom as to why he lied about being an Unwanted child (Profile Updated: Tom believes in Urban Legends, plays "War of the North" and eats candy apples) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Safety notice: BUILDING UNSAFE!) *Ask Geoffrey about the building being unsafe (Result: Geoffrey believes in Urban Legends, plays "War of the North" and eats candy apples) *Investigate Worker's Lockers (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Bloody gloves, Robot pieces) *Examine Bloody Gloves (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) *Examine Robot pieces (Result: Red the robot) *Analyse Red the Robot (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Future Relations (6/7) (1 star) Future Relations (6/7) *See why Geoffrey is worried (Available after unlocking Future Relations) *Investigate Retro-Tech's Entrance (Clue: Faded Complain letter) *Examine Faded complain form (Result: Completed complain form; New quasi-suspect: Glora Marle) *Ask Glora about her missing son. (New quasi-suspect: Sirius Goodwin) *See why Sirius is blaming Retro-tech for the disappearance of the children (Prerequisite: Glora's interrogation; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Martyn's workshop table (Clue: Broken pieces) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Strange helmet) *Analyse strange helmet (09:00:00) *Tell Geoffrey about the 238 missing children (Reward: Burger) *See what is upsetting Edward (Everything above must be done first; Reward: Fancy coat) *Investigate Hamlet's Desk (Clue: Locked tablet) *Examine locked tablet (Result: Footage) *Analyse Footage (03:00:00) *Check to see what is going on with Tom. *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases where the victim is found on the second crime scene and not the first crime scene. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Futuristic World: 4019